


Only Fools Dance In The Rain

by sapphire2309



Category: White Collar
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-06
Updated: 2014-01-06
Packaged: 2018-02-15 09:46:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2224479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphire2309/pseuds/sapphire2309
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rebecca loves the rain. Neal, not so much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only Fools Dance In The Rain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Theatregirl7299](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theatregirl7299/gifts).



> Written for theatregirl7299's prompt (it's also the title) over at elrhiarhodan's [Promptfest 8](http://elrhiarhodan.livejournal.com/415815.html).
> 
> Spoilers till 5x09.

Most people hate the rain, probably because of the dank coldness of the whole affair. Rebecca loves it. It feels like forgiveness and redemption and a new beginning, all things she's fond of.

So, when a sunny day turns to rain, she can't help but ditch Neal under the awning and run out onto the pavement like a child.

She's drenched in seconds.

She turns and holds an arm out towards Neal, hoping that he joins her and doesn't call her a fool for wanting to dance in the rain.

He hesitates.

She can't help but feel hurt and worried.

Maybe she was foolish to brush aside his criminal past too quickly, maybe he's not as crazy in love as she is, maybe whatever's been putting creases in his forehead for the past few days is bigger, more important than her.

Then he drops his hat and steps out and she smiles giddily and forgets her worries.

 

-:-

  
Neal doesn't want to dance in the rain.

He's wearing a vintage Devore with one of his favourite hats and he prefers sunshine anyway.

And he's just a little afraid of slipping and falling on his ass and messing this whole thing up. His relationship with Rebecca is one of the few things he has left that he can count on.

Rebecca's face changes his mind.

He takes the chance.

He drops his hat onto the pavement (at least that'll be saved) and walks to her.

Her resulting smile is a balm to his sore heart.

He holds a hand out and asks, "Can I have this dance?"

She takes it.

They dance. He hums absently in her ear and she laughs brightly, her glasses blurred by droplets of water, her hair hanging like thick yarn.

She still looks at him like he's not a felon.

She still looks at him like Kate used to, once.

He can't help but think that he's a fool to believe that putting a smile on Rebecca's face is going to solve all the problems he's caught in between, but it's working for now and he won't jinx it.

He slips in a puddle and falls on his ass, bringing her down with him.

She leaves lipstick on his tie bar before finding her hands and levering herself off him so she can kiss him carefully, grinning madly all the while.

Maybe he doesn't need to worry about messing this up.


End file.
